


Hold Me

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Month 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Storm - Freeform, Zutara Month 2018, it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara holds Zuko during storms.





	Hold Me

Lightning.

Both fear lightning.

One remembers the terror of seeing that bolt of lightning heading towards her, the other remembers how he outran a bolt of lightning for her. For her, a no one from the Southern Water Tribe. And the scar is there, a mark of his willingness to die for her over and over again.

He would die for her, and she would kill for him. But this was not an enemy to kill off, but something to hold through.

They hold each other through this, an anchor for the other in this tumultuous world.

**Author's Note:**

> that's way too short.
> 
> oh well
> 
> i think i have one more to post but that's in a few weeks


End file.
